El gran fallo en la historia
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Que Ron y Hermione sean una pareja incompatible y estén mejor separados, que quizá se divorcien o que la chica castaña debió quedarse con alguien más y no con el pelirrojo, no son solo palabras de la autora que rompieron el corazón de fans de esta pareja, sino que es el gran fallo en la historia de Harry Potter. Aquí el por que.


**El gran fallo en la historia.**

 _El gran fallo en la historia, es, y no es, quiero decir, es un fallo, pero al mismo tiempo, declararlo como tal seria atentar contra los designios y las decisiones de la autora, quien decidió que así estaba bien, y contraria_ _r_ _un punto es contrariar toda la obra en realidad, ¿y quién es uno para contradecir lo que la autora dijo? Nada más allá que un miserable inconforme al que se le puede contestar con un simple:_ si no te gusta has tu propia historia _. Pero es un fallo, sigue siendo un fallo porque yo lo digo, y con eso digo que sigue siendo una posibilidad otorgada a todos el hacer una crítica o dar una opinión, esto es justamente eso, una opinión. Y más allá de simplemente decir que es un fallo y dejarlo ahí, pensemos, ¿Por qué es un fallo? ¿Qué lleva a pensar en el hecho de que la turbia incluso endeble tal vez ya resquebrajada y perdida relación entre Ron y Hermione fue, no solo un fallo, sino EL GRAN FALLO, de la historia de Harry Potter? Bueno, aquí ésta humilde opinión:_

-¿Qué es lo que miras? –pregunta Hermione entre risas mientras deja por un momento la lectura y escritura que la mantenía inmersa y mira del otro lado de la mesa del comedor de la madriguera al joven pelirrojo que juguetea con sus manos mientras la mira fijamente con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues a ti, ¿Qué más?

-Trato de leer.

-Yo no te lo impido, solo me gusta verte mientras lees…

 _No son muy afines_

 _Pelean demasiado._

 _Ella estaría mejor con Harry._

 _Harry nunca tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de las virtudes de Hermione._

 _Harry es el protagonista, ¿Por qué no se quedó él con la chica?_

 _¡Es ahí! Es justo ahí donde está el punto. Maravillosa es la forma en que se entreteje la historia, en que un niño que vivía en la alacena bajo las escaleras en Privet Drive descubre que es un mago, ¡y uno muy famoso! Y que a través de la historia no vive de esa fama otorgada por el trágico fallecimiento de su madre, sino que para aquellos que piensen que el verdadero mérito es de Lily (y vaya que están en lo cierto), deberán también reconocer que el venció a un basilisco, destruyó un Horrocrux, aprendió el encantamiento patronus a los 13 años, fue el buscador más joven en cien años, consiguió la piedra filosofal, ganó el torneo de los tres magos… la lista puede seguir pero el punto es ver como una historia fantástica se desarrolla, mientras otra se entre teje despacio, en veces imperceptible, en veces nos hace pensar y decir:_ ¿Sera que acaso él y ella…? ¡naaa!, ¿Cómo se me ocurre?

Hermione sonreía mientras veía a Ron cargando un cono de helado en cada mano que acababa de comprar en un pequeño negocio muggle. El chico tomó asiento al lado de la joven a la que le entregó uno de los conos.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál se supone que es el truco con estos helados? –preguntó curioso el chico.

-Ninguno, solo están ricos –le respondió la chica, mientras lo probaba. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía lo mismo, pero él se metió a la boca una gran cantidad de helado.

-¿No hará que escupa fuego? ¿O que se me ponga la piel azul? ¿O no se formaran pequeños hombres de nieve a iniciar una batalla de bolas de nieve en mi boca? –Hermione rio divertida.

-No, esto es un dulce sin magia –Ron parecía decepcionado.

-No entiendo lo divertido de esto entonces –le reprochó como un niño haciendo berrinche. Hermione se enterneció al verlo de esa manera.

-Animo, hay algo que puedes hacer con estos y es divertido.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron volteándola a ver y justo en ese momento la chica pegó su helado a la nariz del pelirrojo-. ¡Hey! –se quejó el chico para después acercar el suyo a la chica que lo esquivó y así comenzaron a forcejear entre risas hasta que finalmente la nariz de Hermione estaba igual que la de Ron. La chica lo miró con una espléndida sonrisa y luego limpió la nariz del pelirrojo con un beso. El chico la imitó para después besarla en los labios de manera tierna y prolongada.

-Prefiero tus labios, son más divertidos.

-Pero mis labios no te ponen la piel azul, ni te hacen escupir fuego –le dijo sonriente la chica.

-No, pero hacen que sienta un millar de snitch doradas en el estómago –Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novio. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo suspirando.

-Te quiero Ron –le dijo y sintió que el brazo del chico la estrechaba.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Hermione.

 _Él es un mago, pero dentro de un mundo fantástico como lo es este universo, eso no es nada, además es el hijo varón menor de una familia, en la cual la pequeña hija es la más consentida (y más talentosa para el deporte tan amado en ese mundo). Un simple chico con miedos y grandes deseos de sobresalir, de ser notado, ¿no es acaso esta otra gran historia que quizá no se contó lo suficiente?_

Hermione se encontraba revisando algunos textos en la computadora de su padre, este le había pedido ayuda con algunos correos que debía revisar y clasificar, borrar muchos y guardar otros tantos. Cierto era que la chica era una bruja, pero esto para ella nunca fue razón para deslindarse del mundo muggle, por lo que le gustaba estar al día con las nuevas tecnologías que se desarrollaban y tanta era su afición a este hobby que incluso era mejor que sus padres en ello, e incluso había logrado que Ron conociera un poco dichas herramientas.

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando el aviso de que tenía un correo nuevo llamó su atención. Al ver la dirección del remitente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su chico pelirrojo. Abrió el correo encontrándose con varias fotos: una parecía ser de la madriguera vista desde arriba, otra de la madriguera un poco más cerca, luego una sombra imposible de distinguir se atravesaba y al final había una foto tomada desde tierra, hacia arriba, del cielo en el que volaban Ginny, Fred, Harry y Ron montados en escobas. Hermione no comprendió muy bien aquello hasta que vio que al pie de ese correo había un pequeño texto.

Creo que ya aprendí a usar la cámara dital y la comutadora.

PD: Choqué con Harry mientras tomaba fotos.

La castaña comenzó a reír. Ese chico era un desastre y nunca dejaría de serlo, pero al mismo tiempo sus pequeñas bobadas le parecían a la joven divertidas y tiernas.

 _Una historia como esta nos cuenta la vida de un héroe que tiene que vencer los retos que se le van presentando, mientras que al mismo tiempo nos hace testigos, apenas poquito de otra batalla que se va librando, la de un sentimiento que se abre paso entre la desconfianza, la duda, el miedo, la terquedad, el orgullo, las discusiones y podríamos seguir otro rato enlistando, pero terminemos por decirlo: Ron se enamora y es capaz de enamorar a Hermione._

Desde que Harry y Ron ingresaron a la oficina de Aurores, en ésta se conformaron equipos de Quidditch para partidos amistosos que sirvieran para relajar a los Aurores de vez en cuando. Como era de esperarse Harry y Ron se habían convertido en capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, y esa tarde de domingo se llevaba a cabo uno de sus partidos en un campo, si bien no de lujo, si bastante bien acondicionado. Y mientras los chicos jugaban, en las gradas se encontraban Hermione y Ginny apoyándolos.

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Patea el trasero de mi hermano! –gritó con emoción Ginny mientras Hermione sonreía divertida y luego ambas estallaron en risas al escuchar la quejumbrosa voz de Ron reclamar.

Hermione no era gran fan de ese juego pero por supuesto disfrutaba ver a su novio jugar. Después de unos minutos más de juego el equipo de Ron obtuvo la victoria gracias a su hábil buscadora que logró superar a Harry.

-¡En tu cara Harry Potter! ¡Bravo mi amor! –exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie en las gradas, sin importarle que era la única de los ahí presentes que había reaccionado tan exaltadamente.

Sin perder tiempo bajó al campo para ir a felicitar a su novio, y desde la distancia vio a este aterrizar y aproximarse a la buscadora a la cual estrechó alegre levantándola del suelo. Hermione se detuvo en seco en ese momento, mientras escudriñaba la escena con la mirada. Hasta ese momento no había notado que aquella joven era bastante atractiva. Debía ser un poco más alta que ella, tenía un largo cabello negro perfectamente lacio, una buena figura que se notaba bajo la ajustada túnica y justo en ese momento le dirigía a Ron una sonrisa coqueta.

Ron platicaba con la chica que seguía sonriendo de la misma manera mientras jugaba con su cabello, hasta que notó que la castaña se aproximaba.

-¡Ganamos Hermione! Y todo gracias a ésta talentosa mujer.

-No es para tanto Ronnie -¿Ronnie? ¿Por qué esa chica se atrevía a llamarlo Ronnie con ese tono meloso? Se preguntaba la chica.

-¡Eres fantástica Irina! No necesitas ser modesta.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices Ronnie –otra vez ese fastidioso tono meloso.

-Felicidades amor –se apresuró a decir Hermione lanzándose sobre Ron para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso. Luego, sin dejar de abrazar al chico le dirigió una mirada poco simpática a la chica-. Hola, creo que no nos han presentado, Soy Hermione Granger, la novia de Ron –La chica sonrió forzadamente.

-Ah, cierto, Herms, ella es Irina Howland, acaba de ingresar a la oficina de Aurores, es una verdadera prodigio con los encantamientos y al parecer también un buen prospecto de buscadora profesional, ¿no crees? –la chica dejaba salir una risita que molestaba a Hermione.

-Ronnie es un lindo que se la pasa haciendo que me ponga roja, pero tú debes saberlo bien, después de todo es tu novio.

-Si él…es así todo el tiempo –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada que no engañaría a nadie, a nadie más que al despistado pelirrojo que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a él.

* * *

Tras las felicitaciones por parte de Ron para su equipo y el cobro de la apuesta que él equipo del pelirrojo había hecho con el equipo de Harry, Hermione y el muchacho se despidieron de todos para irse caminando juntos.

Habían transcurrido ya unos minutos desde que habían abandonado el campo de Quidditch y en todo ese tiempo Hermione no había dicho casi nada por más que el pelirrojo intentaba comenzar una plática. Por más despistado que fuera para esas alturas ya había identificado que a su novia algo le pasaba, por lo que decidió indagar en ello.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Has estado muy callada.

-Nada, solo no tengo algo que decir.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy raro, siempre tienes algo que decir.

-¡Pues hoy no! –le espetó-. Si tantas ganas tienes de hablar porque no vas con la linda Irina, _Ronnie_ –dijo imitando el tono meloso de la chica. Ron frunció el ceño algo contrariado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te cayó mal?

-¿Ella? ¡No! ¿Cómo podría? Es un encanto, una prodigio, una aurora y una buscadora fantástica –dijo ya sin preocuparse por ocultar su enfado. Ron la miró aún contrariado hasta que dio con la respuesta. Sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba más a su novia para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Celosa?

-¡No seas ridículo! –se apresuró a responder la castaña-, ¿Cómo me va a poner celosa una hueca ramera cómo esa?

-Bueno, si no estás celosa, ¿Por qué la llamas hueca ramera?

-Por qué eso es, ¿no lo notaste? Haciéndote ojitos, dirigiéndote sonrisitas bobas y llamándote todo el tiempo _Ronnie_ –volvió a imitar el tono de Irina.

-Sí, bueno, no puedo negar que es una coqueta, pero no le daría mucha importancia a eso, se porta así con casi todos en la oficina, no creerías lo divertido que es ver como se pone de nervioso Harry cuando ella se le acerca –eso a Hermione no le causaba ni pisca de gracia.

-Y además, ¿Qué tienes que estar haciendo tu siendo lindo y poniéndola roja? –le reclamó mirándolo con ojos de asesina.

-Te aseguro que exagera, solo le he dicho un par de veces que es muy buena con los encantamientos de defensa, porque en realidad lo es –se justificó el chico y Hermione se giró cruzando los brazos. Ron estaba bastante divertido con la escena de celos de su novia, pero sabía que era mejor ponerle un alto ahora o podría acarrearle problemas-. Hermione, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –la chica lo volteó a ver fugazmente, pero en esos segundos Ron logró ver que tenía el interés de la castaña-, para mí no hay mujer más fantástica que tú, eres lista, graciosa, leal, y hasta cuando te enojas eres bonita-. Hermione relajó su expresión al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿Y…? –dijo como pidiéndole Ron que continuara.

-Y eres terca, luchas incansablemente por lo que quieres, eres maravillosa, cálida, la mejor amiga del mundo, la novia más cariñosa cuando quieres. Eres hermosa, perfecta, sexy…

-¿Qué más? –le dijo poniéndose frente a él mirándolo con ternura.

-Eres la única mujer a la que amo, a la que amo con locura, la que me vuelve loco y me hace feliz, eres todo lo que quiero, y nunca habrá una mujer mejor que tú, no para mí.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó sonriente mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-Tan en serio –le dijo para después darle un corto beso en los labios-, que quiero que vivamos juntos –Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Ron…yo…

-Lo he pensado mucho, estuve ahorrando, y buscando un lugar, ya sabes, creo que ha llegado el tiempo de salir de la casa de mis padres, y ahora mi trabajo va bastante bien. Encontré un departamento, pequeño pero es suficiente para los dos, eso creo, y nada me haría más feliz que el que te mudaras conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué decir? Esa propuesta solo se podía responder de una manera.

-Te amo Ron –le dijo para después besarlo-, me quiero mudar contigo –Ron sonrió contento al igual que Hermione.

 _El gran fallo en la historia, es el que la historia era perfecta al no hacer que la chica se quede con el protagonista, porque esto suena tan vacío, tan simple, tan sin sorpresa, tan forzado a veces, esta es una de esas veces. Es obvio que uno se acostumbre a pensar en el héroe como el que se quedará con la mejor chica, con esa a la que todos amamos, admiramos, queremos y que incluso nos hace decir_ ¡Dios! ¡Quiero ser el! _, pero el gran acierto es hacer que esta tradición, este hecho que se repite y repite sea justo aquí donde se corte, donde cambie todo: la chica no se queda con el héroe, sino con otro personaje, uno más cercano a nosotros, uno que sin dones especiales o nada que pareciera sobresaliente se abre paso, cambia la formula común dándonos a conocer que el amor real es precisamente el que se escapa de las formulas._

-Ron, date prisa, Harry y Ginny llegarán a la madriguera en… ¡¿Es en serio?! –exclamó la furiosa castaña al ver a su novio aun tendido sobre la cama que compartían, engullendo una rana de chocolate y leyendo una revista sobre Quidditch, aun después de que ella le había dicho varias veces ya que debía darse prisa o no llegarían a tiempo a su compromiso en casa del pelirrojo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió sin siquiera voltear a verla, aún inmerso en su lectura. La chica no resistió el impulso y le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a la mano: el cepillo con el que arreglaba su cabello el cual golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del pelirrojo que lanzó un alarido al sentir el impacto-. ¡Hermione!

-¡Hace media hora que te dije que debías arreglarte Ronald Weasley! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Estas exagerando –le contestó con tono simple aumentando la furia de la mujer que sin importarle que su vestido rojo con un elegante escote se arrugara se lanzó sobre la cama aterrizando sobre el pelirrojo para comenzar a zangolotearlo.

Ron por su parte reía con la reacción de su novia mientras esta aumentaba su coraje al grado de comenzar a darle leves puñetazos en los costados hasta que el chico la tomó de las muñecas y se giró para quedar sobre ella mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Y antes de que la castaña protestara el chico le plantó un suave y corto beso en los labios que relajó la furia asesina de la chica un poco, lo suficiente para que ya no forcejeara.

-Estás hermosa…perfecta –le dijo con voz suave, casi un susurro, para después acercarse a su cuello y aspirar el aroma haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione. Luego comenzó a t con ligereza la piel de la chica con sus labios, lo que provocaba que ella soltara pequeñas risas y gemiditos.

-Ron… no hagas eso… sabes cómo me pone –la voz de Hermione sonaba sensual para los oídos de Ron.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

-Pero debemos ir con Harry y Ginny, dijeron que tenían algo importante que decirnos. Incluso nos pidieron que fuéramos bien arreglados-Ron grupo inconforme sin dejar su labor.

-Solo nos darán la noticia de su compromiso, podrán decírnoslo después –Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero sin impedirle a su novio que siguiera besándola, mientras ella liberaba sus manos para acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabes?

-George me dijo hace dos días, ya sabes que es un metiche y se entera de todo, al parecer Harry le dio el anillo a Ginny la semana pasada y querían esperar hasta hoy para decirnos a todos y…

-¡Con más razón hay que ir! –dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama empujando a su novio-, ¡Que emoción! ¡Harry y Ginny se van a casar!, Ron, date prisa, te espero abajo –decía la chica al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Ron bufó frustrado, mala estrategia la de ser sincero. Hermione notó su gesto y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sonrió, ese chico testarudo y terco seguramente jamás cambiaría-. Anda amor –le dijo con tono suave captando su atención-, pórtate bien esta tarde, que esta noche quiero ver que tan travieso es mi león de Griffindor –dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer uno de los tirantes de su vestido y frutaba su hombro en un movimiento insinuante con una sonrisa coqueta que motivaron al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse como una bludger a su armario para comenzar a sacar algo de ropa.

-¡¿Dónde está mi túnica azul marino?! ¡¿Dónde la dejé carajo?! –decía frenético mientras Hermione reía divertida.

 _El amor de verdad es el que nos sorprende, el que no esperamos, el que no veíamos venir, el que llega para estamparse en nuestra cara abofeteándonos con violencia mientras nos grita_ ¡Y que te quede claro grandísimo hijo de p#$ ! _. Este amor en realidad es el que no vamos a entender, y no lo vamos a entender por qué no somos parte de él, no interesa si piensas que debió ser diferente, no era tu elección, sino la de aquellos dos amantes que están inmersos en ese amor. Y es bonito, y es real, y es imperfecto._

Ron acariciaba las piernas de Hermione que se encontraba desnuda y hecha un ovillo sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Por su respiración tranquila y porque tenía los ojos cerrados Ron creyó que ya se había quedado dormida, por lo que intentando no moverse mucho extendió un brazo para tomar de encima de su buró su varita y con ella manipulo la sabana que estaba en el suelo para cubrir a ambos.

-Fue una boda esplendida, ¿no crees? –la voz de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí, lo fue…nunca vi a ninguno de esos dos tan felices antes.

-No es para menos, se aman, están casados y de luna de miel en el caribe, ciertamente les tengo un poquito de envidia –admitió la castaña acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Porque están casados o porque están de vacaciones? –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ron, con una peculiar luz en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibida para Ron quien le sonrió alegre-. No me mires así, una vez te pedí que nos casáramos y me mandaste al diablo.

-¡Claro que no! –Le reclamó la chica-. Ron, me lo pediste dos días después de que nos mudamos juntos y te dije que primero debíamos enfocarnos en nuestros trabajos. Que antes de casarnos debíamos pensar en tener estabilidad económica, además con el matrimonio vienen los hijos y este departamento está bien para los dos, ¡pero necesitamos un lugar más grande donde nuestros pequeños pelirrojos puedan correr libremente y…!

-¿Hijos? –le preguntó Ron con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Hermione se sonrojó y lo miró con timidez.

-¿No quieres hijos? –le preguntó. Ron sonrió con franqueza y le besó la frente.

-Contigo y solo contigo si, solo que no pensé que ya tuvieras pensada toda nuestra vida desde ahora, quiero decir, ¿ya sabes los nombres de nuestros pequeños pelirrojos? –la chica se sonrojó un poco avergonzada acomodándose nuevamente sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Tal vez tenga un par de ideas –Ron rio un poco con la respuesta, luego estrechó con más fuerza a Hermione.

-Un día veras un anillo, eso es seguro, solo que quiero que sea especial.

-Tú haces que todo sea especial en mi vida Ron –le dijo la chica besando a su novio.

 _Y duele, y da miedo, y nos recuerda lo frágiles que somos, y se abre paso, y se tropieza, y comete errores y trata de enmendaros, y es así, y así sigue._

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguías en contacto con él?

-Porque no le veo motivo en avisarte cada que hablo con alguien.

-Pero él no es "alguien" Hermione, ¡es el imbécil de Viktor Krum!

La discusión había iniciado a raíz de que al modesto hogar de la joven pareja había llegado un mensajero, ¡un mensajero especial! No una lechuza, para entregarle a Hermione un enorme ramo de flores, una caja de finos y caros chocolates muggles y un sobre dentro del cual había una carta del jugador de Quidditch y una entrada para su próximo partido, SOLO-UNA-ENTRADA.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso eternamente? ¡Fue hace años Ronald!

-¡No me llames así! Y si fue hace años, ¿Por qué solo te envió una entrada? ¡Él sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos y solo busca la manera de burlarse de mí!

-Tú y él no pueden ni toparse en la calle sin querer romperse la cara a golpes o usar las varitas para despedazarse, ¿no se te ocurrió que tal vez no quiere generar problemas que manchen su carrera?

-¡Madura Hermione! El solo quiere seducirte y meterte en su cama, dos trofeos en una noche, la victoria en el partido y tú para celebrarlo –Hermione enrojeció de furia.

-¿Eso soy Ron? ¡Un puto trofeo! –Ron sabía que la chica debía estar en serio enojada para hablar así.

-No quise decir eso, solo digo que es más que obvio que sus intenciones contigo no son las de un amigo.

-¡Pues qué más da cuales sean sus intenciones! Yo solo lo veo como un amigo.

-Sí, claro –respondió con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de ir a ese estúpido partido… -comenzó ella pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Haz lo que quieras –le espetó con brusquedad el muchacho dándose la vuelta para salir del departamento.

-…pero en vista de que este fin de semana no tendré nada mejor que hacer porque mi estúpido novio olvidó nuestro aniversario, creo que no estaría de más ir –y dicho esto la chica se retiró a su habitación. Ron se giró rápido al escucharla pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

-Imbécil –se dijo estampándose la palma de la mano en la frente. Con el asunto del mensajero había olvidado su aniversario y el plan que tenía para este.

 _Y nos demuestra que por más perfecto que es alguien, eso no significa que lo merece todo en la vida, y a la par, por más que parezca que no tienes algo que ofrecer, a veces se necesita que alguien que te ve desde fuera te señale aquello que a tus ojos no aparece, y que es especial, único y que se vuelve tu mejor arma, tu mejor herramienta para vencer._

El ambiente seguía sumamente tenso. Ron y Hermione no habían hablado desde el jueves después de la visita del mensajero, e incluso el chico pelirrojo había optado por dormir en la sala, y ya era sábado, el día del partido.

Ron estaba sentado en el comedor de la pequeña cocina del departamento comiendo un tazón del cereal muggle favorito de Hermione al cual ya le había agarrado especial gusto, cuando vio a la chica entrar a la cocina, sin dirigirle la mirada, para solo servirse una taza de café y comenzar a beberlo mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba arreglada para salir, era evidente que pensaba cumplir con su cometido de ir al partido de Quidditch, y más que sentirse molesto, Ron sintió miedo, miedo de perderla.

-¿Vas a salir? –le preguntó intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

-Si –la respuesta de Hermione fue seca y directa.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?

-No sé, mejor no me esperes despierto –le dijo mientras dejaba la taza a medias en la mesa y se retiraba de la cocina. Ron escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse y suspiró pesadamente.

-Feliz aniversario Herms –musitó sintiendo una tristeza comparable a la que sintió cuando murió Fred. Eran situaciones muy distintas pero similares en algo: Ron perdía a alguien muy querido y muy importante.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el chico se sintió incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en el hogar rodeado de los bonitos recuerdos de su relación con la mujer que amaba mientras sabía que ésta en cualquier momento estaría admirando las habilidades de un atleta profesional, así que se decidió a salir a dar una vuelta. Paseó por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que usaba cuando paseaba con Hermione por las calles repletas de muggles y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un bar al que acostumbraba ir con ella.

-¡Ron! Que gusto verte –lo saludó el dependiente del bar que ya lo conocía.

-Hola señor Wilde –dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en un banquillo frente a la barra.

-¿Dónde está tu linda novia? No es costumbre que lleguen por separado.

-Ella y yo…yo y ella…es complicado –el hombre de rostro redondo y pelo cano asintió con una expresión que denotaba que entendía la situación.

-No estés triste muchacho, sé que se resolverá, ustedes se ven justo como ese tipo de pareja.

-¿Qué tipo de pareja? –lo cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras veía al hombre poner una cerveza frente a él.

-De las que en verdad se aman.

 _No es simple, y nadie dijo que tiene que serlo, lo que es más, ¿Si el amor es simple, de verdad es amor? Quizá su relación no es fácil, es cierto, pero es honesta, hasta cuando comete errores._

Ron abandonó el bar sintiéndose un poco borracho, caminó por las calles con una botella de cerveza oculta bajo la chaqueta, la cual cada tanto golpeaba con la punta de su varita discretamente para que se volviera a llenar. Así continuó bebiendo y caminando mientras oscurecía hasta que se cansó. Se detuvo en un puente mirando el canal de agua algo grisácea que pasaba debajo de él, recargándose en la baranda de concreto, sosteniendo con los dedos la botella de cerveza por el cuello. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se frotó rápidamente con la manga para después levantar la botella que planeaba llevar a sus labios nuevamente, cuando una mano pequeña y de piel suave lo detuvo.

-Creo que ya bebiste bastante –Ron miró a Hermione con una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y el miedo del que había sido presa todo el día.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó mientras dejaba la cerveza sobre la baranda. Hermione sonrió con simpleza mientras se apoyaba sobre la baranda mirando los edificios lejanos.

-No fue fácil, llegué al departamento y no estabas, pensé que abrías tenido hambre y pocas ganas de cocinar así que te fui a buscar al bar y el señor Wilde me dijo que habías estado ahí pero que te marchaste algo tomado poco antes de que yo llegara. Me dijo por dónde te fuiste y seguí esa dirección preguntando a cada persona con que me cruzaba si habían visto a un chico alto y pelirrojo.

Después de la explicación de la chica ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ron no se atrevía a mirarla de nuevo, mejor prefería perder su vista en los mismos edificios y las luces que Hermione veía fijamente.

-Lo siento –dijo finalmente, Hermione volteó a verlo con una mirada que parecía decir _¿Por qué?,_ así que el pelirrojo continuó-. Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, reaccionar como lo hice por el asunto de Krum, no soy quien para interferir con tus amistades, y si él significa algo más para ti…

-No es así.

-Bueno, pero si fuera así, no quiero interferir con tu felicidad, te amo y quiero que seas feliz –Hermione sonrió conmovida.

-Esa es una de las cosas más bonitas que me has dicho.

-Mereces que te diga cosas así todos los días, perdóname por no tener cerebro para eso –la chica volvió a sonreír-. ¿Cómo estuvo el partido? –preguntó Ron, con un tono relajado que demostraba el interés del chico por mejorar en cuanto a la forma en que tomaba las cosas con su novia. Hermione suspiró mientras volvía a ver los edificios y las luces.

-¡Fantástico! –dijo con un tono que a Ron le pareció no tan fantástico-, Viktor atrapó la Snitch ganando el partido y luego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirme que fuera su novia en frente de todo el público, solo imagínate la escena –y vaya que Ron se lo imaginaba, y aquello no le parecía en nada gracioso, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario y se limitó a solo apretar los puños-. Todo mundo gritaba "di que sí, di que sí", y yo solo pensaba, ¡Rayos! Como desearía estar en casa con Ron –el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y relajó los puños al escuchar su nombre.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro. Por supuesto le dije que no, y luego de eso abandone el estadio en medio del más largo e incómodo silencio que te puedas imaginar, la verdad es que me sentí un poco mal por Viktor, pero el debió pensar las cosas antes de pedirme eso en frente de tantas personas.

-Me imagino cuan avergonzado debió sentirse el muy idiota –dijo Ron riendo un poco. Hermione frunció el ceño molesta aunque después comenzó a reír también. Vio la mano del chico y la tomó.

Miraron las luces de la ciudad otra vez en silencio.

-No debí ir al partido, es nuestro aniversario, aunque a ti se te olvide, este día no se me antoja otra cosa que estar contigo –dijo Hermione a modo de disculpa.

-Yo no debí reaccionar como lo hice, ese fue el verdadero error –contesto el muchacho-, y para que sepas, no olvidé nuestro aniversario –dijo mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta, sacó de un bolsillo de ésta una pequeña cajita negra que le entregó a Hermione, ella la abrió y encontró dentro un anillo con un hermoso diamante incrustado-. Feliz aniversario, ¿te casas conmigo?

La castaña sintió sus manos temblar y las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Respiró hondo para calmarse mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho.

-Esta debe ser la forma menos romántica de pedir matrimonio a alguien –dijo con su mejor intento de tono molesto aunque la voz se le quebraba por la emoción.

-¿Quieres romance? De acuerdo –dijo mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas a su alrededor y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca sacó la varita y de un rápido movimiento apuntó a los edificios, claramente haciendo un encantamiento.

Hermione vio como las luces antes fijas que contemplaba comenzaron a parpadear, las ventanas de los edificios se iluminaron y se apagaron formando un mensaje claramente legible.

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

La castaña sintió aún más emoción y su sonrisa era ya incontenible al igual que las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Miró al pelirrojo con ternura mientras volvía a tomar su mano.

-Ronald ese fue un muy irresponsable uso de magia –lo reprendió.

-Bueno…es que estoy ebrio –le dijo a modo de disculpa haciéndola reír, para después abrazarla con fuerza-. Aun no me respondes –le aclaró el chico.

-Claro que me caso contigo Ron.

 _Mientras un niño que vivió, salva al mundo mágico, un niño pelirrojo se enamora de su mejor amiga, y esta de él. Una historia se escribe ahí donde parece que es imposible y los miedos dominan, porque así son las cosas, impredecibles, ¿no era este un sentido de la historia? Quizá no, pero surgió, ¿impredecible no?_

Hermione vomito nuevamente. Con ella estaban Ginny y Luna, en la habitación en la madriguera que antes pertenecía a la joven pelirroja y que ahora solo utilizaba cuando estaba de visita con su marido.

-Esto es un error, debo cancelar todo, no puedo hacerlo –dijo Hermione aun arrodillada frente al retrete. Tenía puesto ya el vestido blanco que milagrosamente no se había manchado con las constantes expulsiones de la joven.

-¡Hermione! –la reprendió Ginny-, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Tu amas a mi hermano, solo estas nerviosa.

Y vaya que lo estaba. Su estómago estaba inquieto, sus manos debajo de los guantes largos del mismo color que su vestido sudaban y las piernas le temblaban tanto que había llegado a pensar que no soportaría el camino hacia el altar sin derrumbarse. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió las ganas de vomitar nuevamente y se inclinó sobre el retrete. Ginny miró a Luna con una expresión afligida.

-Dios, nunca te había visto así.

-Eso no es verdad –intervino Luna-, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de navidad del año pasado? Hermione confundió su vaso de agua con el licor especial de mi papá después de un exhaustivo baile y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-¡Ah! Si es cierto, pasó la noche entera bailando con Ron hasta que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared y al día siguiente no abandonó la cama más que para vomitar varias veces

-Ay, ni me lo recuerden –se quejó Hermione alejándose del retrete después de jalar la cadena. Se sentada en el suelo con expresión triste.

-Ay, Cariño –le dijo Ginny arrodillándose junto a ella-, estas nerviosa, eso es todo, ¿recuerdas como estaba yo el día de mi boda? ¡Dios! A nada estuve de montar mi escoba y escapar rumbo a Groenlandia, pero ahí estuviste tu para apoyarme cuando más necesite de ti, y por eso mismo estoy aquí yo ahora, para apoyarte, porque soy tu amiga, porque se lo mucho que Ron y tú se aman, y porque si te dejo ir ahora sé que mi hermano nunca conseguirá a una buena mujer tan inteligente y bonita como tú, quiero sobrinos lindos y que sean capaces de escribir Quidditch con letras y no con garabatos –Hermione sonrió divertida. Ginny tenía razón, sabía que si escapaba se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Tienes razón, sobreviví a una guerra, una boda es cosa de nada –se dijo poniéndose de pie con el aspecto de, precisamente, una mujer que acababa de pasar por una guerra.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Solo espera –Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione arreglándole el vestido arrugado, el maquillaje algo corrido y el peinado desarreglado en un instante-. Ahora sí, ve y cásate con mi estúpido y afortunado hermano –Hermione, ahora luciendo radiante y con una sonrisa llena de confianza asintió.

-Vámonos, un estúpido y afortunado pelirrojo me espera en el altar.

* * *

Cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la carpa levantada para celebrar la boda. En primera fila los señores Weasley y los señores Granger veían con felicidad y algunas cuantas lágrimas a la castaña que caminaba con la cabeza en alto. Ron por su parte sonreía alegre como nunca en su vida, y no despegó la mirada de aquella mujer ni un segundo, ni cuando ella se paró junto a él y el hombre encargado de oficiar la boda se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Sus oídos captaban diversos y difusos sonidos, risas, sollozos, las palabras del hombre frente a él, la respiración calmada de su novia. El pelirrojo no supo en realidad cuanto tiempo pasó, ni que tanto se dijo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber dicho o escuchado decir a Hermione "acepto", su atención se centro en admirar a su novia hasta que llegó el momento que tanto esperaba.

-Puede besar… -sin dejar que la frase fuera completada Ron descubrió el rostro de Hermione y la beso en los labios tomándola por sorpresa y sintiendo como poco a poco esos labios le correspondían el beso a la par que la gente ahí reunida estallaba en aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría. Harry, el mejor amigo y padrino de Ron, era de los más felices, pues él había sido testigo de ese amor y se complacía al ver la dicha de sus dos mejores y más fieles amigos.

* * *

La celebración continuó y en medio de la pista de baile se encontraban los recién casados bailando una canción lenta, rodeados de otras parejas y bajo la mirada de amigos y familiares. Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música.

-Te confieso que estuve a punto de salir huyendo –le dijo algo apenada la castaña.

-Lo suponía, Ginny se sintió igual, Harry se sintió igual, y yo no fui la excepción –Hermione alzó la cabeza para ver los ojos azules de su ahora esposo.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste? -le preguntó con genuina curiosidad. El chico sonrió.

-Recordé cuando los abandone durante la guerra y lo mal que me sentí apenas me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pensé en que si ese tiempo sin ti me dolió tanto, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que me dolería el resto de mi vida sin estar a tu lado –el chico le sonrió a Hermione quien en respuesta lo beso con calma, mientras sus cuerpos seguían meciéndose con la música.

-Te amo Ron.

-Te amo Hermione.

 _Aquel pequeño y casi no notado personaje que a veces nos da igual y otras nos es irrelevante demuestra, de la forma más simple y a la vez hermosa que es quien merece a la mujer. El gran protagonista, héroe de todos y valiente luchador incansable, no lo hace en realidad, su historia es una, la de su amigo es otra, y la de su amigo, se liga perfectamente a la de la chica que los acompaño a ambos durante todo el viaje, solo que se enamoró de uno, no de otro, y con razón._

Ron caminaba sin mucho ánimo detrás de su esposa en los angostos espacios que dejaba la repleta librería a la Hermione lo había llevado. Era evidente el mal humor del chico, ya que pasar su día libre de compras, y más aún, de compras en una librería no era precisamente la forma en que el definía la diversión. Sin embargo Hermione parecía bastante contenta mientras curioseaba en un estante y otro, por la manera en que buscaba parecía tener la intención de encontrar algo en específico.

-Debe estar en esa sección –dijo alargando la mano sobre los estantes para luego apresurarse hacia el lugar que señalaba.

-Hermione, espera, al menos dime que buscas, tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo –dijo mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a la castaña que se agachó frente a uno de los estantes. Ron la vio con curiosidad mientras la curiosidad de ella estaba puesta en los libros.

-¡Aquí esta! –exclamó mientras tomaba uno. Se puso de pie y le mostró al pelirrojo su hallazgo, el chico tomo el libro de pasta dura y leyó el título en la portada.

-¿Nuestra señora de París? –Ron miró a Hermione después de leer el título y vio como la chica le sonreía contenta con las manos detrás de la espalda en un gesto que la hacía ver tierna e inocente.

-Quiero comprarlo para ti –le dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué? –dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía el grosor del libro.

-No hagas eso Ron, no veas el grosor de un libro como si fuera algo malo entre más grande sea.

-¿Pero es que en serio quieres que lea esto?

-¡Claro! –le aseguro y Ron puso un gesto como de súplica. Hermione en respuesta mostró una expresión triste y luego miró al suelo.

-Leí esa novela cuando iba en el colegio, antes de Hogwarts quiero decir, y me gustó mucho, es de mis libros favoritos y…no sé, en aquel tiempo no tenía amigos, y pensaba que nunca los tendría, pero siempre pensé que si un día tenía amigos podía regalarle al más especial de ellos uno de mis libros favoritos… pero si no lo quieres pues… -Ron miro enternecido y con algo de tristeza el rostro de su esposa. Miró después el libro y dando una profunda inhalación se armó de valor.

-De acuerdo, si es por ti leeré este libro amor, vamos a pagarlo –Hermione sonrió y una vez que su esposo se dio la vuelta su sonrisa tierna se convirtió en una expresión de plena satisfacción. Ginny tenía razón, una mujer puede manipular a su marido con caras tristes y anécdotas de la infancia.

-Mi esposo no será un bibliófilo pero al menos conocerá bastantes buenas obras –susurró para sí misma mientras veía a Ron pagando el libro.

 _¿Y qué razón? ¡Yo que sé! ¿No recuerdan que arriba dije que es algo que solo a esos dos amantes pertenece? Vaya memoria que se cargan._

-Hermione –habló tímidamente el pelirrojo desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación mientras veía a su esposa sobre la cama leyendo o intentando leer tres libros al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que? –su tono seco le demostró al hombre que ella seguía enfadada por su pleito matutino. Debía hacerlo ahora, por el bien de ella y aunque a él le doliera en el alma.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en… el divorcio? –Hermione dejó de leer, pero levantó uno de los libros para ponerlo frente a su cara y así ocultar su sonrisa.

-Si –respondió con simpleza. Ron sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y ganas de vomitar, aun con eso avanzó hasta ponerse al pie de la cama.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó con tono derrotado. Hermione bajó el libro y lo miró fijamente con una expresión dura.

-Que si un día te atreves a pedírmelo te arrancare todos los vellos de ahí abajo –señaló la entrepierna de su esposo- con unas pinzas para depilar, uno por uno -. Ron quedó atónito por la respuesta de Hermione, mientras ésta se aproximaba a él y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos-. Te amo Ron, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé cómo sería mi vida sin ti, te amo aun cuando me exasperas, cuando me irritas y me haces enojar. Te amo cuando me haces odisrte y cuando me haces el amor, ¡Así que no hables de divorcios ¿quieres?! Yo quiero estar contigo.

 _Por supuesto un héroe fantástico como Harry Potter es necesario, y el jamás dejara de ser "el niño que vivió", quien salvó al mundo mágico, quien venció a Voldemort, esa esperanza que inspiró a Neville y al resto de sus amigos. Pero es igual de tangible y real el que Ron Weasley nunca dejara de ser "El niño de la nariz llena de tierra", el prodigio en ajedrez, el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor y aquel que abandono a sus amigos solo para querer regresar con ellos en cuanto se fue. Con fallos y aciertos, virtudes y defectos, Ron se convierte en el personaje más real. El relegado de una familia numerosa, el chico lleno de inseguridades y miedos, el que es torpe para decir "te quiero" o "Ve al baile de navidad conmigo, quiero ir contigo no con otra". Él es real, y lo sabes, porque cuando estas frente a esa persona especial y te sientes inferior a ella te cuesta acercarte, intentarlo, no crees posible el lograrlo. Y es un héroe porque lo logra, ¡por que consigue demostrarnos que se puede!_ ¡EXACTO! DENLE UNA CERVEZA A ESE CABRON!

Hermione estaba nerviosa frente a la mesa del comedor, sobre el cual había una impresionante cena. Un par de platos, uno frente a ella y otro frente a la silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa, un par de velas y un bonito arreglo floral en un florero de cristal daban el toque perfecto. La chica se había esmerado bastante en arreglar todo, incluso había preferido hacer la comida ella misma en lugar de usar magia, todo para hacer esa noche lo más especial que se pudiera. Escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y no tardó mucho en ver a su esposo, quien recién llegaba de trabajar en la oficina de Aurores.

-¡Dios! Que día, te juro que en días como este casi me arrepiento de rechazar el trabajo que me ofreció George en Sortilegios Weasley –lo escuchó decir Hermione mientras el chico estaba en la sala dejando sus cosas y quitándose la capa para arrojarla sobre un sillón. Al llegar con la mujer se sorprendió al ver la elaborada escena y a Hermione sonriéndole con un especial brillo-. ¿Celebramos algo? ¡Ay dios! No me digas que olvidé nuestro aniversario…espera, no puede ser, ¿o sí? ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Tranquilo, no se trata de eso, esta noche solo quise hacer algo especial –Ron se relajó notoriamente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Que susto, ¿tuviste tiempo de preparar todo esto?

-Salí temprano hoy del ministerio –le respondió la chica.

-¿Y eso? Tú no sales temprano del trabajo solo para hacer una elaborada cena.

-Ya te dije que quería hacer algo especial hoy, además, salí temprano porque fui al médico.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Excelente, me siento mejor que bien.

-¿Entonces a que fuiste al médico?

Hermione sonrió, normalmente le gustaba confundir a su esposo y torturarlo cuando algo no entendía, pero en esos momentos se moría de ganas por decirle aquello de lo que acababa de enterarse esa tarde.

-Te daré una pista –dijo y tomando su varita hizo aparecer a un costado de la mesa una sillita alta para bebés. Ron miró el mueble de madera con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué queremos una sillita para…? –Ron enmudeció mientras empezaba a atar cabos. Después de unos pocos segundos miró los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de felicidad que empezaban a brotar de Hermione-. ¿Es en serio? –la chica asintió con energía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-El médico me lo confirmo hoy, estoy embarazada –Ron sonrió igual que Hermione poniéndose de pie y pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Voy a… vamos a… tendremos… -Hermione se alegró aún más al ver la positiva reacción del pelirrojo que sin perder más tiempo se aproximó a ella arrodillándose y sujetando su mano-. Te amo, ¡Te amo! –Exclamó con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos para después dirigir su mirada al vientre de su esposa-. Y a ti también te amo.

 _Y es un fallo el después decir que esto no es real, y que fue un error, y que las cosas debieron ser distintas, porque esto ya se ha vuelto más grande que tú y que yo, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo que pocos personajes logran: hicieron su propia historia. Hay una historia que todos conocen, la de Harry Potter, y dentro de esa historia y de ese mundo fantástico, hay otra historia y un mundo que en mi humilde opinión, es incluso más fantástico, la historia de Ron y Hermione._

-¿Cómo hicimos para que las cosas resultaran tan bien? –preguntó Hermione, recargada en la silla al lado de la de Ron. Se encontraban en el jardín de su casa alejada del bullicio de la ciudad disfrutando una noche de sábado. Sus hijos, Rose y Hugo estaban en Hogwarts, y aunque los extrañaban mucho todos los días, las cartas que enviaban constantemente los reconfortaba, y en ese momento acababan de leer una de estas. Miraban el cielo nocturno tomados de la mano respirando los buenos días de calma.

-No me preguntes a mí, la inteligente eres tú, el mérito es tuyo.

-De ambos –lo corrigió ella con tono dulce volteándolo a ver sonriente. Ron, desde su asiento le dedico también una sonrisa mostrándole cuan feliz estaba-. ¿Crees que pudo ser diferente?

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, tantas peleas, diferencias, y todo lo que ha pasado me hace pensar en si las cosas pudieron terminar de modo distinto. Tú y yo separados.

Ron pareció meditar las palabras de Hermione.

-Quizás…pero no en este mundo, y eso es lo que me importa.

Hermione le sonrió, tenía razón. Ella era la inteligente, todos lo decían, pero ella sabía que no sería capaz de decir las cosas de mejor manera.

-Amo esta historia –le dijo. Ron la miró como cuestionándola-. Nuestra historia.

 _Y si estoy equivocado…me vale._

* * *

Bueno pues, al fin pude poner en palabras mi opinión sobre la relación de Hermione y Ron. Desde que me enteré sobre lo que Rowling pensaba de esta pareja y leyendo comentarios y opiniones de la gente diciendo "Harry debió quedarse con Hermione" sentí un malestar que de esta forma he podido sanar. A veces odio a la autora por lo que dijo, a veces pienso que Ron fue un buen personaje poco explotado, y a veces simplemente pienso: es solo un libro, y bastante bueno aunque por más bueno que sea no se puede complacer a toda la gente todo el tiempo.

En fin, ojala les haya gustado, de no ser así pues me vale (Jejeje), esto es lo que pienso de la pareja y no me voy a retractar. Para mi Hermione y Ron son una pareja real, bonita y si bien no perfecta, si muy tierna y divertida.

 _peace and love_

PD: Ya sé que oficialmente Ron ya no es un Auror pero eso también me vale! No me gusta el rumbo que han tomado las coas con el libro ese del legado maldito


End file.
